I HATE MY SELF FOR LOVING YOU
by Crazy Vamp Chick
Summary: Bella sings. no one knows. One huge lie causes family and friends to avoid her. Her 18th birthday at Nickies bar and grill dhe performs a everything comes to light. will she forgive her friends.


**I had the perfect life. Perfect family, perfect boyfriend, and friends. But then bitch 1 and bitch 2 decided to butt in. (aka Jessica and Lauren).**

**That was before the end of my junior year. Edward Cullen was the quarter back to the high school football team. My brother Emmett was an expert in defense along our friend Jasper Whitlock. Alice Cullen was Edwards twin and jaspers girlfriend. Rosalie hale was his cousin and my brothers girlfriend. I at seventeen was the youngest of the group and Edwards girlfriend. **

**Well bitch 1 and 2 told a huge believable lie to them of how I was supposedly cheating on Edward with this guy I have never met. The funny thing is that I actually had flown to los angeles to work on a project for two weeks. No one knew only my dad. I was recording an album with some of joan jetts song I loved. When I returned home on a Thursday I found out about this blasphemy. Apparently they had pictures of me and said guy naked in bed. I tried my hardest to explain without revealing anything about the cd. My boyfriend broke up with me. Rosalie slapped me calling me a whore. Alice basically called me every degrading name she knew. Emmett said I was no longer his sister. Jasper sided with them.**

**Returning for the first day of school was horrible. Bitch one and two spread the whole rumor. Everyone avoided me like the plague. The only ones that talked to me was Angela and Ben, it took everything I had to not break down. Then seein Edward making around with lauren it hurt badly but I wasn't going to let them see how much it hurted. Thank god I had decided to take pure advance courses for college. **

**1)AP ENGLISH - DR. DEAN**

**2)AP US HISTORY- MR. MUNOZ3)AP SPANISH LITERATURE- MRS. JUAREZ**

**4)AP PHYSICS - MR. GONZALEZ**

**5)AP CALCULUS- MR. ABARCA**

**6)AP EUROPEAN HISTORY - MRS. GARCIA. **

**I had gotten through the first month of school great on my classes and I was passing with flyin colors. My eighteen birthday arrived soon I dint even noticed it. James was one of the members of the band playing guitar with Garret. Demitri played the drums and Felix played the bass. Victoria was our agent/ manager/ james girl. They knew what had happened with Edward and my friends. that's why tonight the band will be playing live at Nicky's a bar/dinner near port angeles. Today was special my birthday and my dad was going to make sure that the whole gang was there including Edward. **

**Nicky's was verry popular with young and a dults from forks and port angeles. Since today was my big day. Turning 18 and letting everyone know I sing was going to be the highlight. L ucky for me victoria helped me dress. I was wearing tight skinny jeans that showed all my curves. A tight black guns and roses shirt. 4inch leather boot. My hair was is gorgeous lose curls, I had smokey black eye shadow, and a dark crimson lipstic (red) . **

"**Hey everyone, there is a group that will be singing some of Joan Jett song. The singer just turned 18 today. Give it up for them." **

**Ah, now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover**

Ah when she comes walking over  
Now I've been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover over and over

Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover over and over

Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over  
Crimson and clover over and over 

**"I hope you guys liked the song. Now James will give us a beat for the next song feel free to sing with us."**

**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'**

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

**At the end of the song everyone was going wild. I even saw my brother, my ex-friends, and ex-boyfriend with there mouth hanging open. Bitch 1 and 2 were in shock and my dad had a huge Chesire cat smile on his face.**

**A.N : I know i havent updated any of my stories in a long time but my computer crashed. I lost all my docs. it was horrible. by the way the music is not mine. but a nyways I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL**


End file.
